


No One's Angel but Mine

by blackrose_17



Series: Time's Child [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Jealous Jack, Jealousy, Lemon, M/M, Possessive Jack, Smut, There will be a sequel, you'll see why when you reach the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ianto is forced to go undercover Jack discovers a new side to himself as he grows jealous of the attention his Ianto is gaining. By the end of the night the immortal vows to make sure that everyone know just exactly who Ianto belongs to and that he always will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One's Angel but Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Torchwood and thanks to my beta RoyalLadyEmma for the amazing beta work as usual. Written for the Slashorific first round over on Livejournal. I do own Eric Hayes though.

Jack Harkness prided himself on having the strength and personal integrity to rise above the petty jealousy that plagued most 21st Century men and women. Being open-minded it had never bothered him when his previous lovers had flirted and slept with other men and woman while they were seeing him.

 

Hell sometimes he even joined in!

 

So, as he watched the hungry eyes that followed Ianto around the room, eyes that were firmly fixed on the skin-tight, bright green jeans that clung oh-so-perfectly to the Welshman’s sweet little arse, Jack couldn't understand why it bothered him so much to have others admiring Ianto. True, the jeans were the only piece of clothing he wore besides the fake rainbow-coloured wings on his back, and Ianto was an incredibly gorgeous man, so by all rights, he _should_ be proud that his lover was on the receiving end of so many hungry looks.

 

But he wasn't.

 

He was actually quite annoyed, peeved, pissed off, angry even that total strangers would dare to take such liberties. He could feel his blood beginning to boil as it surged through his veins. _'All I want to do is rip out their eyes for even thinking about undressing my Ianto!'_

 

Another thing that was bothering Jack was that he really didn’t like how much of Ianto’s bare skin was currently on display. Normally he loved seeing Ianto in every stage of undress, but now he didn't like it when others got to see what should be his privileged view as well.

 

"Tell me again why Ianto is the one to go undercover?” Jack growled in a low voice, wondering how and why he had allowed this to happen. “And why is he dressed like that?"

 

"It's simple,” Toshiko’s fingers tightened dangerously around the stem of her champagne glass as she looked at her boss. “We need to figure out whether or not the reports that Hayes is buying up alien technology are true or not. His annual birthday party is our best chance to get close to him, and the party planner specified that the wait staff had to be male, of a certain age, and with serving experience. Given how much Ianto waits on us I’d say he's had _more_ than enough experience, wouldn’t you?” She looked around as if daring her teammates to disagree with her. When she received embarrassed silence as an answer, she patiently continued. 

 

“Plus he's the only one of us with proper manners needed to fit in with Hayes’ crowd; he knows how to keep calm and be polite no matter what he's forced to endure. And finally, _that_ is what Hayes ordered his wait staff to wear tonight," Tosh explained for what felt like the hundredth time that night. She found Jack’s petulant behaviour quite amusing although she didn’t dare say anything in from of him.

 

Jack fought the urge to break something; he knew full well that their mission was a vital necessity. Eric Hayes had been a person of considerable interest to Torchwood Three for a while now, given his expensive habit of buying anything that looked like it might be of alien origin for his rapidly growing private collection. Normally what Hayes purchased was harmless; in fact, there were several items that Torchwood knew for sure were nothing more than very, very good mock-ups.

 

Just recently however, the quirky billionaire had made contact with a rather unsavoury character previously unknown to Torchwood Cardiff, and through him Hayes had begun spending outrageous sums of money to buy some of the more dangerous artifacts that Jack thought were lost or destroyed when Torchwood One fell to the Dalek and Cyberman invasion. Jack and his team were becoming quite worried about the potential damage Hayes and his collection could cause not only in Cardiff but anywhere in the UK.

 

As a result, Torchwood was participating in its seventh undercover operation of the year – and it was only June.

 

It didn't help that the man currently under surveillance was a six-foot-something, golden-skinned dreamboat, with dark wavy hair and distinctive hazel eyes that seemed to undress Ianto with everyone move the young man made. Even Jack had to admit that he really was sex on legs and if Jack weren’t committed to Ianto, he’d be all over Hayes like slime on a Gloknovian’s back.

 

Unfortunately, the man knew exactly what effect he had on the men and yes, even the women around him; Hayes had a wide-spread reputation for seducing any man he wanted into his bed with little problems. Tonight he’d made it abundantly clear that he'd set his sights on one Ianto Jones and for some reason that was really pissing Jack off. He knew that Ianto attracted more than his fair share of admiring and lustful glances, and usually Jack was proud of that, but Hayes was being so blatant with his leering stares that Jack just wanted to punch his lights out.

 

Standing so close to Tosh that she could feel his hot breath on her neck, Jack stared across the room, his eyes glued to Ianto. "Yeah, well, I don't like it," he grumbled under his breath, forcing Tosh and Owen to share an eye roll. Under other circumstances they’d have been teasing Jack to no end; they both knew that Jack’s green-eyed monster was coming out and that the immortal clearly had no idea how to deal with the strong emotion. From the moment the men had started their relationship Jack had had a sense of possessiveness over Ianto; he just didn’t realize until he was watching someone else lust after his Welshman that he didn’t want to share Ianto.

 

_'It seems like someone is finally seeing that they can do jealousy over a certain someone just like us 21 st century mortals! It's even better that the git doesn't know what to do with himself; this is going to be amusing,'_ Owen thought with a grin. He shared a conspiratorial look with Tosh who was posing as his date for the night. As much as he thoroughly enjoyed teasing Ianto he actually did care about the young archivist, and most of the time, he really didn’t like the cavalier way Jack often treated him.

 

Owen couldn’t begin to count the number of times Jack had openly flirted with the waiters and waitresses at the diner or propositioned one of Cardiff’s constables at a crime scene. He never even tried to hide the fact that he continually mooned over Gwen right in front of Ianto even though the rest of the team could see how much Jack’s behaviour bothered their friend. It was nice to see the pompous arse get a piece of his own medicine. _'This just might be the wake-up call Jack needs to start treating the Tea-Boy right.'_ Owen had to admit that he was rather looking forward to the show that was sure to come when their mission was over.

 

"I think it's rather sweet," Tosh whispered as a soft smile played across her lips; she watched with fond amusement as Jack tracked Ianto's every move around the ballroom. Personally, she found it quite romantic the way Jack glared impotently at everyone who dared to glance and as far as those brave but foolish souls who let their touch linger on Ianto’s bare flesh… well, if the way the man’s eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared, Tosh was sure that Jack was trying to make them combust from the force of his glare.

 

Tearing his gaze from Tosh’s cleavage – standing at her shoulder, he had a perfect view down her low-cut top – Owen snorted. "You would." It was no secret around the Hub that Tosh was Jack and Ianto's biggest supporter; she was the original fangirl after all.

 

Standing slightly away from the group Gwen couldn’t even pretend to watch the interaction between Hayes and Ianto; her attention was focused solely on Jack. She could hear Tosh and Owen talking, but she stayed quiet; she wasn't quite sure what to make of Jack's actions regarding Ianto. It was no secret that she fancied the pants off Jack and whenever he showed the slightest bit of jealousy over her relationship with Rhys she always felt extremely special. He never even pretended to care when Tosh went on a date, she was the only one that Jack paid attention to.

 

But now, Jack’s highly emotional reaction towards anyone who looked at Ianto caught her attention and made her think back. To her dismay, Gwen realised that Jack had never once acted like that around her, not even close. With a sinking heart she looked back over her time with Torchwood and more specifically with Jack himself. _'Maybe Jack was never jealous of me being with Rhys after all. Maybe it was the fact that he and I can build a life and have a family and grow old together that he was jealous of. That's something Jack and Ianto won't ever be able to do.'_

For the first time since she’d walked into the Hub carrying pizza and scared to death, Gwen was finally seeing the truth of Jack and Ianto's relationship. They really were a couple in every sense of the word and their relationship was just as real and loving as the one she shared with Rhys. Looking closely at Jack, seeing the pain in his eyes as he watched Ianto, Gwen couldn't help but wonder if it was time to finally give up the fantasy that was Jack Harkness and simply be happy with the loving man she had waiting for her at home.

 

*********

 

Ianto shifted uncomfortably as he heard his teammate’s comments over the open line of their comms. He had to work to keep the smile from his face as he listened to Tosh and Owen go on about Jack. He wasn't sure what to make of Jack's sudden bout of jealousy but just knowing it was there stirred a pool of warmth in his belly; it was nice to be on the receiving end of it for once. He was more than a little tired of having to hide his own jealousy over Jack’s flagrant flirting and improper propositioning and it was actually amusing to hear that Jack wasn’t as discrete with his emotions.

 

All thoughts of Jack's jealousy abruptly faded as smooth, manicured fingers ran up and down his spine and came to rest beneath the fake multi-coloured wings that rested on his upper back. Ianto ground his teeth together as he forced himself to remain still; he couldn’t turn around and punch the owner of the digits. That would get him thrown out of the party for sure.

The fingers continued to draw little circles on his skin as the body leaned in even closer. "So tell me, you gorgeous angle, are you really as pure as you seem and you will allow me to corrupt you in with the pleasure of the flesh or are you one of the fallen sent here to seduce me into sinning?” A male voice whispered huskily in Ianto's ear. “And if you are, then by all means, lead on."

 

Swallowing hard Ianto turned as much as the body pressed tightly against him would allow and suddenly found himself staring into a pair of hazel eyes that seemed to literally smolder with desire. It was a look he'd seen so many times shining in Jack's eyes. "Mr Hayes, please allow me to wish you a very happy birthday. How may I help you, sir?"

 

A seductive smirk appeared on Eric's handsome face; he was having one of the best birthdays of his life. His best friend, whom he’d met in primary school and who’d worked with him since they’d graduated from University, had presented him with a wristwatch valued at nearly £600,000 pounds. Nestled inside the 18-karat gold timepiece by Louis Moinet Magistralis was a piece of a 2,000-year-old lunar meteorite; his mate had declared it only fitting that a man who collected alien bits and bobs should own a piece of the moon as well. Out of the corner of his eye Eric could see the light glinting off the watch’s crystal-covered face and even as he admired the young man in front of him, he was aware of the weight resting on his wrist. 

 

Another guest, this one trying desperately to curry favour with him and thus gain an advantage over his rivals, had given him two bottles of the most expensive champagne money could buy, a 1907 [Heidsieck](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heidsieck_&_Co_Monopole) vintage that had been sitting on the bottom of the ocean for nearly 100 years. Originally bound for Russia and the dining table of the Czar and his Imperial Family, the two hundred bottles were lost to a shipwreck off the coast of Finland in 1916. Eric knew for a fact that the salvaged bottles were selling for £175,725 apiece at Moscow’s Ritz-Carlton, making it the most expensive champagne in the world. _'And I'm worth every damn bubble!'_ he thought arrogantly. 

 

But best of all, his shadowy new ‘business partner’ had gifted with a very rare alien artefact for his special collection, one its presenter had assured him in a very hushed voice had come straight from London’s Torchwood Tower. According to the tests Torchwood’s scientists had conducted, the device would awaken and enhance its wearer’s latent physic abilities. Eric couldn’t wait to try it out during his next business deal; if he could tell what his opponent was planning, he’d have a definite upper hand in negotiations. _'Although, I might try it out later tonight and find out what this delicious piece of arse-candy is thinking!_ '

 

With several drinks under his belt, a gift table groaning with extravagant gifts and a pretty young thing on his radar, the birthday boy was on the prowl and the delicious-looking Welshman looked to be fun prey. "You can start by telling me your name, gorgeous, or would you rather I just call you Angel. And by the way, Angel, you never did answer my question," Eric drawled out in a tone of pure seduction. He drew his fingers down Ianto’s back and then up again, caressing each dip and curve of his spine.

 

Forcing himself to remain standing where he was, Ianto swallowed thickly as Eric again crowded his body against him. He could feel every inch of the man press into him and the heat that poured off his temporary employer literally invited Ianto to sink into his body. The man was heart-stoppingly good looking and it was obvious that he knew it.

 

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tosh and Owen enter the room, arm in arm and smiling at one another. Back-up had finally arrived and he barely stopped his sigh of relief that he was no long alone. _'If they're here then Jack should be here soon if he's not already,'_ and that thought took a huge weight off his shoulders. He’d been on several covert missions – successful missions – but there was something about Eric Hayes that really set his Spidey-senses tingling.

 

*****

 

Across the room Jack watched with narrowed eyes and clenched fists as their target reached out and touched Ianto as if he owned him. Something inside of Jack snapped as he watched Eric press his body against Ianto's and a snarled of pure rage escaped his lips as he watched the man whispered hotly in _his_ Welshman's ear. _'That is it! It's time everyone knows just who Ianto belonged to!'_ Fighting to maintain control of his actions, Jack came to a decision."All right, kids, it's time wrap this up. Tosh, I want to know _everything_ that Hayeshas in his collection. Owen and Gwen, make sure no one sees Tosh as she's breaking into Hayes' computers." Jack issued his orders gruffly his eyes never leaving Ianto or the man who was pressed against him. He could see Hayes’ lips still moving, saying God knew what to Ianto. _'Why didn't I insist that Ianto wear the two-way earwig? That way I could hear what that bastard's saying!_ '

 

"And what exactly will you be doing, oh fearless leader?" Owen snarked; he already had a pretty good idea what Jack would be up to and he wanted to be as far away from him and the Tea-Boy as possible.

 

"Making sure everyone knows who Ianto belongs to," Jack snarled across the comm line. "I suggest you all turn your comms to a private channel unless you want to listen in."

 

As soon as Jack finished giving his order Owen quickly switched his comm over followed by Gwen after a moment of hesitation; part of her wanted to hear what Jack was going to say, but the rest of her knew it would just cause her pain so she changed her comm as well. Tosh on the other hand just smiled softly as she placed her now empty champagne glass on the tray of a passing waiter. After making sure she had her handy portable computer tucked away in her purse the tech genius casually made her way out of the main room and down the hall; if anyone asked, she was looking for the lady’s room.

 

She’d left her comm on the main channel; she’d watched far too much CCTV coverage of Jack and Ianto’s antics around the Hub to not be party to the dramatic moment she knew was coming. There was no way she was going to miss the hot encounter that always happened when Jack unknowingly acted on his unacknowledged possessive side when it came to Ianto.

 

_'After all, they always say that it's the quiet ones you should look out for,'_ Tosh thought smugly to herself as she heard the distinct sounds of Owen's trainers and Gwen's heels following after her. Looking around, she saw that the door to Hayes’ office was about fifteen feet away. Straightening her shoulders, she took a deep breath and set her mind on the task ahead of her.

 

*****

Jack paid no attention to the rest of his team leaving the ballroom; they were merely following his orders, as they should. No, his eyes were glued firmly on Ianto as he made his way across the floor. It was obvious that Hayes was still hitting on his partner and with every step Jack became more and more enraged. _'First thing tomorrow I'm getting a collar with my name on it and Ianto's not allowed to be seen without it!'_

 

Despite the unpleasant circumstances Ianto was enduring, Jack had to admit that the image of his lover wearing nothing but a thick black collar around his neck, with engraved dogs tags hanging down in the hollow of his throat, their gold metal gleaming against his pale skin, nearly had him coming in his pants like a horny teenager.

 

As Jack moved in closer to them Ianto couldn't help but wonder for the briefest of moments if Jack was actually coming to seduce Eric. True, the man was certainly handsome enough and definitely the kind of man Jack usually went for; _‘Let’s face it, Jack’s never hidden his flirting before,’_ but those thoughts died a fiery death as he realised that Jack was glaring daggers at the man still pressed against him. Not wanting any bloodshed because of him, even though the thought of Jack battling Eric for his attentions was really quite romantic, Ianto gave Eric a soft smile. "I'm very flattered, Mr Hayes, but I have a boyfriend." _'Not that Jack would ever allow himself to be called that but it's better than saying I'm sleeping with my boss who refuses to name our whatever this is because he doesn't believe in putting labels on things.'_

 

Instead of backing off as Ianto had hoped his words just encouraged Eric to become more aggressive in his pursuit. "Of course you do, Angel. Someone as gorgeous as you _should_ have a boyfriend but he's clearly a fool for leaving you alone; if you were mine I would never allow you to leave my side for a single moment. I would spend the days showering you with whatever your heart desires and then I’d take you to heaven every night.”

 

As he listened to Hayes’ over-the-top speech it took every ounce of Ianto’s self-control not to roll his eyes in derision over the flowery words. _'He sounds like those cheap romance novels that Gwen reads!_ ' he silently snorted. _'Even Jack never sounded this cheesy!'_

 

Unaware that the man his erection was now throbbing against, Eric continued his assault on Ianto’s virtue. “So, what do you say, Angel, you give me just one night and I promise I will make you forget all about your boyfriend," he purred out in his most seductive voice.

"Find your own angel, Hayes, this one is _mine_ and I do _not_ share!" Jack growled viciously in Eric's ear. His normally calm blue eyes were nearly black with anger and as he looked past Hayes to Ianto, they seemed to pierce the centre of the younger man’s very soul. Ianto’s breath caught in his throat as he stared back at Jack; for the first time ever, he felt like his immortal lover had actually marked him as _his_.

 

Standing behind Hayes, forcing the desire to reach out and snap the man’s neck like a twig, the immortal had heard Ianto’s words and to his surprise, something warm and sweet had burst in Jack's chest when Ianto called him boyfriend. The unexpected words had soothed a piece of his savage side just a bit; true, he still didn’t care much for labels, but for some unknown reason this single word felt like a badge of honour, a priceless gift from Ianto that he would treasure forever.

 

Still, he knew men like Eric Hayes; hell, he _was_ a man like Hayes, or at least he had been until he’d met a young Welshman named Ianto Jones. If there was one thing that Jack’s vast experience had taught him, it was that words would never be enough to dissuade a man of Hayes’ ilk. Jack knew that he had to stake his claim in no uncertain terms; _'I have to make absolutely sure that this bastard knows exactly who Ianto Jones belongs to!'_

 

Jack stepped forward and pressed his chest against Hayes’ back; he wanted to make sure there was no mistaking his message.  "Now if you don't mind, my _boyfriend_ and I have some urgent business to discuss." The tone of Jack's voice dropped to a husky almost threatening growl as he let his hunger for Ianto show on his face.

 

Eric Hayes was many things but a fool was not one of them, and as he felt the wool of Jack’s coat scratch his skin, he reconsidered his present position. He knew who the man was standing behind him and just as he knew precisely how dangerous Jack Harkness could be when crossed. Every inch of the man screamed ‘back off, he's mine’, and Eric knew that the battle for this unknown angel was not one he could win… at least not at this particular moment. Bowing his head gracefully, Eric said, "You're a very lucky man to have such a treasure, sir. However, you might want to keep a closer eye on him, you never know who will try and make off with such a tempting angel."

 

Jack bristled at the clear warning in Eric's voice and he knew immediately that this encounter wasn't over. _'Well pretty boy, you can try as many times as you want but Ianto Jones is mine and nobody's going to change that!'_ There was no way that Jack was going to let someone like Hayes get his greasy hands on his lover. The corner of Jack’s mouth twisted in a parody of a smile as he replied, "Thank you for the warning, I'll take it under consideration." Reaching around Eric Jack made a show out of pushing his hand between Hayes’ hand and Ianto’s body before snagging Ianto by the arm and dragging him out of the main room.

 

Between the mild embarrassment, pure surprise and absolute delight over Jack’s caveman behaviour, Ianto found that he was simply unable to put up any protest as he was pulled out into the hallway and then towards the room at the end of the hall. As much as Jack wanted everyone to hear Ianto coming undone by his passionate attentions and know that he was forever off limits, he also knew that his lover was a very private man. Overtly public displays of physical intimacy still embarrassed him despite their time together.

 

In the past, Jack had never cared who or what saw him in action; in fact, there were times when an audience actually enhanced the experience. But now, Jack suddenly realised that he didn't want anyone to hear what Ianto sounded like when he was lost in the throes of orgasmic pleasure. That was a privilege reserved for Jack’s ears – and heart – alone. 

 

Pushing Ianto into the room ahead of him, Jack locked the door behind them and looked around. He was pleased to find that they were in an elegantly appointed study complete with wall-to-wall bookshelves and glass-fronted display cases. His eyes were irresistibly drawn to the large wooden desk that held price of place in the middle of the room. It looked very much like the one in his office back at the Hub and Jack was sure that it would be able to handle both his and Ianto's weight.

 

Without giving Ianto a moment to react or resist, Jack spun his young lover around and pulled him tightly against his chest. "Mine!" he snarled possessively as he claimed Ianto's lips in a searing kiss that left no doubt in either man's mind that Jack’s already fragile self-control was on the edge of snapping completely.

 

Ianto felt a surge of warmth as Jack finally and passionately staked his claim. For so long he'd believed that he was Jack's second choice, that he just wasn’t good enough to capture the immortal’s heart but now it was abundantly clear that his fears were the furthest thing from the truth.

 

With the ease that came from decades of practice, Jack had Ianto out of his trousers and underwear and then bent over the desk within seconds. Even as he admired the beauty of the creamy, pale flesh displayed before him, his hand grasped the lube in the pocket of his greatcoat. Flicking the lid open, Jack quickly coated his fingers.

 

Ianto's torrid moans filled the office as Jack's finger stretched and opened Ianto to him. Bending forward over Ianto’s back, Jack licked a stripe across his neck. "I'm going to bury myself so deep in you, we won't know where one of us ends and the other one starts," he purred seductively in Ianto's ear just as he brushed his finger over Ianto's prostate.

 

Ianto groaned again as he twisted around and pulled Jack into a messy kiss; "Please, Jack, take me! I need you! I need to feel you in me!" Ianto pleaded breathlessly against Jack's mouth. "Now, please!" Jack’s finger was dancing relentlessly across that sensitive nub and it was driving him absolutely crazy with need.

 

A deep growl rumbled through Jack's chest and echoed into Ianto’s body; he knew he couldn't hold back any longer. Grasping Ianto's hips, he guided himself in to his lover's waiting body and they both groaned at the feeling of finally being complete and completely together. They both knew that this wasn't going to be slow and tender; oh, no, they were both way too far gone for that nicety. That luxury would come later, when they had time to relax and enjoy themselves. This coupling was going to be hard, fast and messy and totally satisfying for them both.

 

Holding Ianto's hips firmly with his large hands, Jack quickly found a rhythm and an angle that insured he hit Ianto's prostate with each thrust. "Touch yourself, Yan; you know how much I love watching you stroke your own cock," Jack whispered huskily in Ianto's ear.

 

Feeling Jack's strong chest pressed against his back, Ianto reached down wrapped his hand around his own rock-hard, weeping cock and began stroking himself in sync with Jack's thrusts. For several minutes, the study resonated with the moans and sighs of two passionate men and the sounds of flesh on flesh.

 

"Come for me, Ianto, come now!" Jack desperately needed to see Ianto lose that legendary control of his, he need to push Ianto over the edge. "I want to take you home, strip you naked and explore every inch of your body." Freeing one hand from its tight hold on his lover's hip, Jack wrapped his hand around Ianto's and helped him increase the pressure of his strokes.

 

Biting down hard on his lips Ianto struggled to keep himself from crying out in pleasure as Jack continued to hit the spot that made him see stars with each one of his thrusts. His heart was bursting with joy to hear Jack call his flat _home_. For such a very long time he had dreamed that Jack might see his flat as a home that they could share together.

 

"When this mission is done and we're home I'm going to fuck you into the mattress. I’m going to pound myself into your body until the only think you remember is my name and then I’ll make you scream my name in pleasure as I make you come and come again. I am going to make sure that everyone knows who you belong to." Jack growled huskily in Ianto's ear. “You’re going to know that you belong to me!” He really wished they were already home where there was no reason for Ianto to be silent; he loved hearing the myriad erotic sounds that Ianto made when he came undone beneath him.

 

The image of Eric Hayes molesting his Welshman flashed through Jack’s mind followed by an echo of Hayes’ thinly veiled threat to take Ianto from him, causing him to tighten his grip on both Ianto’s hip and his cock, and he began thrusting into his lover’s body with abandon. He was going to make damn sure that only he ever got to see Ianto like this; Ianto Jones was _his,_ damn it!

 

At that moment, Captain Jack Harkness knew that it was time he stopped lying to himself and everyone else, especially Ianto.

 

Already at the edge, the feeling of Jack's powerful hand guiding his own sent Ianto tumbling over the edge and spiralling into sheer carnal bliss. "Jack!" With a throaty cry only partially muffled by his clenched mouth, Ianto's body shuddered again and again with his exquisite release, his essence covering his and Jack's hands and even the desk. Normally very fastidious, Ianto was so spent by his orgasm that he couldn't care about the mess they'd made; all he could think about was how wonderful he felt. Both his heart and his body were singing with joy; Jack loved him, Jack wanted him and no one was ever going to come between them.

 

Seeing the pure bliss on Ianto's face made Jack growl with both pride and pleasure as he pounded harder into Ianto's body. He was completely overcome with the need to mark Ianto as his and his alone. Leaning forward, Jack kissed the back of Ianto’s neck and then as he grew closer to his end he took hold of his lover’s neck with his teeth, worrying the skin and bringing up a dark blotch. He was marking the man as _his_.

 

Ianto was awash in a sea of bliss as Jack began to lose control and seek his own pleasure even as he continued milking Ianto's orgasm for all it was worth. A shiver coursed through Ianto's body at the feeling of Jack's hot breath against his neck and the nip of Jack’s teeth on his skin. "Come, Jack, let everyone know that I belong to you and only you," Ianto whispered. He knew full well what his words would do to Jack and he was soon rewarded for his efforts.

 

Primal animalistic need surged through Jack as he heard Ianto's whispered words, and they were all he needed to topple over the razor’s edge he was so delicately balanced on. Roaring Ianto's name to the heavens, Jack came long and hard inside his Welshman, branding him his forever.

 

Now a boneless mess lying beneath his lover, Ianto revelled in the feeling of Jack's body pressed against his own. The smell of their sex combined with Jack’s pheromones filled the air and Ianto could feel his exhausted body trying to respond to the heady mixture. Unfortunately, he knew that they needed to clean up and join the others. Twisting around to face Jack, Ianto ran his fingers up and down Jack's arm. "We better hurry and get out of here before someone comes looking for us," he murmured softly. 

 

A groan escaped Jack's lips; he didn't want to let go of Ianto just yet. The moment was too perfect and he wanted to savour their intimacy just a little longer. “Ianto, do me one favour,” Jack started to say.

 

Curious as to what Jack wanted a time like this, Ianto lifted his head. “What kind of favour?” he asked.

 

Jack grinned wickedly, “Keep the wings; you look so damn hot in them.” He’d always wanted his own angel to corrupt and Ianto was without a doubt that angel.

 

Ianto grinned wickedly; "On one condition, sir."

 

Jack hiked an eyebrow at his lover's playful tone. "Oh and what is that?"

Ianto curled his fingers into the cloth of Jack's greatcoat as he looked up at his lover coyly from beneath his lashes. "You get a pair of devil horns to match; after all, someone needs to show a pure angel the joys of sin." He leaned in close and stole a quick kiss. “I don’t think there’s anyone who knows more about sinful joy than you!”

 

As he felt his young lover’s lips caress his own, Jack shivered and his mind whirled with an endless array of lustful images. Each one showed him corrupting an innocent Ianto and despite their need to redress and get back to work, he nearly pushed Ianto backwards on to the desk and retook him right then and there. Somehow – and he had no clue how – he was able to control himself although his ‘little captain’ protested quite loudly. Resting his forehead against Ianto’s, he made a mental note, _'As soon as this mission is over I'm stopping at the nearest costume shop.'_

“While you’ve been shagging we've been working,” Owen's snark-filled voice came across the comms.

 

Ianto was horrified to realise that the communications lines had remained open while he and Jack were…”Oh my God,” he whispered. “They heard _everything!”_ Without warning he shoved Jack out of his way, paying no attention to the fact that he nearly pushed his lover onto his arse. Ianto yanked his trousers up from around his ankles and quickly redressed himself before hissing at the older man, “Put that away, Jack!” and he motioned at Jack’s partially-erect cock sticking out of the front of his trousers.

 

Jack barely suppressed a hearty chuckle at the abrupt change in Ianto’s attitude; gone was the unexpectedly wanton lover of a few minutes ago and in his place was the prim and proper Archivist of old. With a sigh for the interruption and an apology for his cock, Jack tucked himself in and pulled up his zip with a flourish before tuning into the comms line again. “…managed to find all of Hayes’ alien and have it packed away in the SUV; you two have five minutes to get your clothes back on and join us or we leave your horny arses behind." and Jack had to admit that he rather ruined the moment.

 

Sighing with resignation, Jack placed a quick kiss on Ianto's lips as he whispered huskily, "We’re not finished, Yan; I do believe that I made a promise to make you forget everything but my name when this is done." Jack grinned as he felt Ianto shiver at his words; satisfied that his sexy lover was back and merely concealed from public view, he reached up and pressed his comm. "We'll be there in a moment, Owen, good work, guys." Jack felt a deep sense of satisfaction over a job well done and he was very happy that they would be soon out of Eric’s house, _'The further Ianto is away from Hayes the better._ '

 

The two men cleaned up as quickly and as best they could and then they exited the room as quietly as they’d entered. Jack let Ianto go ahead of him so he wouldn’t see Jack pausing for a moment just inside the door. The immortal simply couldn't resist turning to face the hidden CCTV and giving the man he knew was watching a smugly triumphant look. With the ear-to-ear grin of a cat who’d gotten the cream, he mouthed out, "Ianto's mine" before rushing to catch up to his lover. He suddenly surprised them both of when he linked his and Ianto's hands together.

 

At Ianto’s enquiring look, Jack merely smiled reassuringly; there was no way in hell he’d ever let Ianto know that Hayes had seen Ianto at his most debauched, although the fact irked Jack to no end. Tonight had been a slap in the face for the easy-going immortal; seeing Hayes coming on to Ianto so blatantly had been the awake up call Jack needed. He was now fiercely determined that no longer would he take Ianto for granted, not when there were men like Eric Hayes lurking in the shadows, waiting for him to mess up so that they could strike. _'For as long as you live, Ianto Jones, my heart will be yours,'_ Jack vowed silently while in his heart he hoped that he would soon gain the courage to say those words out loud to Ianto.

 

 *****

Tucked away in the privacy of his security room a knowing smirk played on Eric Hayes' lips as he watched the last of the Torchwood team leave his home. As soon as Jack had dragged Ianto away, Eric had gone straight to the monitor filled room to see what Harkness’ people were up to. He’d watched with growing anger as Owen and Gwen packed away his wonderful toys while Toshiko downloaded data from his computer. "You must think I'm a fool, Harkness; go ahead and take those worthless pieces of junk if it makes you feel like a big man. My real collection is hidden safely away."

 

Then he gave his hand a final wipe before tossing the used tissues into the bin and reaching for the bottle of hand sanitizer. Just as he watched the three bold thieves finish their task, movement on a different monitor had caught his eye and to his surprise and pure delight, he saw Harkness strip Ianto of his trousers and shove him over the antique mahogany desk in his office. Despite the fact that it should be him pounding into his angel’s body, “He was supposed to be _my_ birthday present, you bastard,”Eric quickly joined in the action. By concentrating on the sounds he could hear Ianto making, he was able to reach his peak just seconds after Ianto experienced his mind-blowing orgasm. In his head, it was his name that Eric heard Ianto scream and his body that thrust into Ianto’s body with such abandon.

 

Switching the view to the cameras covering his front drive, he watched as the Torchwood SUV sped away, its back tires spewing gravel across the lawn. “I promise you this isn’t over,” he promised the rapidly retreating vehicle and its occupants. He didn't get to be one of the most successful – and richest – men in the world without having a few back-up plans up his sleeve.

 

Once he learned – courtesy of his new underground contact –  that Torchwood was snooping around him he’d made very sure that his most valuable pieces were carefully hidden away. He wished he could have hidden Ianto away as well before he’d been defiled by… Shaking his head, Eric set his mind back on point. "You win this round, Harkness but I don't give up, ever. When I want something, or someone, I don’t stop until the prize is mine. I _will_ have your delectable Mr Jones as the crown jewel in my collection.”

 

Pulling up a still image of Ianto Jones dressed like his angel on one monitor and then putting a second shot of Ianto in the throes of passion on another screen, Eric Hayes sat back and smiled with satisfaction. “After all, a the child of a Time Lord is a rare find indeed which makes him all mine. This is only the beginning because I always, _always_ get what I want.”

 

The End???


End file.
